Spawn of Snape
by SiriusUntiltheVeryEnd
Summary: She lived her life they way she thought she should. She's an auror and she is helping the war but one day she tells Tonks that Evans had a child. She didn't know it would end up being her or that she would see her ex again. Ghosts never stay in the past.
1. Black and White Town

Not everything is black and white.  
Good doesn't always concure evil and not all people are good.  
Sirius Black once said "Not all people are divided into good people and death eaters.  
Every person makes a choice.  
And every person has a choice.  
Good people can do bad things and bad people can have shades of white.  
What people are the most afraid of about Voldemort is this.  
He doesn't care who he hurts.  
Because he feels nothing.  
Many people assume his followers are the same, especially Severus Snape.  
They would be wrong.  
He can be reached.  
If she can reach him.  
Jacqueline was born ready.  
This however isn't something anyone can be ready for.

* * *

Jacqueline yawned cracking her neck and streched back in her chair exhaustedly.  
Her long dark hair trickled down her shoulders as she continued her endless paper work.  
When you kill a death eater she assumed she would just get a mere pat on the back and then her next assignment.  
She was wrong.  
Staring at the work still left to do she groaned.  
Why oh why did she have to be an auror?  
She could have just opened a book store but no she has to chose the most physically and mentally demanding job their is.  
Something inside her knew it was right but the rest was still bitter about it. 

The thing is no female auror has a home life.  
The only one she knew to even have a boyfriend out of the 5 girls was Tonks.  
The men aurors had it different.  
There were 28 guys; 16 were married, 2 divorced, 8 had girlfriends and 2 were single.  
Jacqueline however had not even dated someone since Hogwarts, 6 years ago.  
Needles to say her lovelife was no existant and she had no plans in changing it.

Sighing she put her head down on her arms.  
Her foggy blue eyes had streaks of red in the white parts from being bloodshot.  
Taking another sip of coffee she went back to work determidely.  
At around three in the morning a friendly face came around.

"Your still here?" Tonks smiled warmly appearing at the doorway.

"Yeah just finishing up the extra needless shit Umbridge assigned me" she smiled forcibly rubbing her eyes.

"Didn't you tell her to shuve it up her arse?"

"Yeah but she merely gave me more and went above me to the minister"  
"And he's a ignorant prick if i ever saw one" Jacqueline muttered darkly leaning back in her chair.

"I know but we all have to put up with him" Tonks reminded her tirelessly.

"Yeah yeah yeah i just feel like we always have to put everything through everyone before we go through with it.  
You know? I mean even Avery's death he tried to get me to wait until we were absolutely positive a death eater was their.  
If we would have hesitated we could never have gotten him and the information he had"  
"The only reason he's not pissed is because hes got one less death eater to worry about"

Tonks had suspicious look " You never said you got information"

Jacqueline looked guilty and the guestured for her to shut the door.

Her face grew grave as she asked the next thing.

"Prove your Tonks first"

"You don't date, you don't smoke, you don't drink, you don't over eat and your patronus turns into a phineox." Tonks said simply.

Jacqueline looked at her hands an uneasy look on her face.

"He said that their was another. When i asked another what he said another desendant of Evans"  
"I used occlumency and saw that he wasn't lieing"

Tonks frowed her eyebrows and moved foward now eye level with her coworker.

"So what your saying is?"

"Lily Evans has another kid out there" Jacqueline marveled twisting in her chair.

Tonks's jaw dropped and she looked at Jaqueline in disbelief.

"Don't you mean another Potter, if anything?"

"That's the thing he would have said another Potter not Evans"

Tonks features showed she was gobsmacked.  
"Are you exactly positive?"

Jaqueline nodded.

"Merlin" Tonks sighed running a hand through her magenta hair.

Suddenly her head snapped up.

"You haven't told anyone about this correct?"

"Of course"

"Come with me now" Tonks ordered grabbing her cloak.  
Jacqueline complied without question and locked everything up before following Tonks into the unknown.

* * *

Jacqueline quietly read the piece of paper pushed into her hands. 

Number 12 Grimmauld Place.

Before she could comprehend it a house appeared and Tonks rushed up to it.  
She followed.  
A sinking feeling spread through her.  
Dark Wizards defiantly lived here by all the portraits and tapesterys.  
Her eyes darted around everytime she moved.  
She trusted Tonks completely but the fact that she had no idea where she was didn't settle well with her.  
Then something calmed her.

"Mrs. Weasley?" she questioned seeing the vibrant woman walk out of the next room into the hallway.  
She stopped and paled.

"Tonks what are you doing bringing a civilan here?" She whispered harshly.

"Shes an auror and has valuable information" Tonks whispered back.

Mrs. Weasley frowned and invited Jacqueline in.

"They aren't going to like this"

Jacqueline felt very unimportant at not only did Mrs. Weasley not remember her but she assumed she was a civilian.  
Ouch.

"They will get over it" Tonks said simply dragging Jacqueline into a large room with atleast 20 people sitting around a large oak table.  
Few she knew, many she recongized was this a secret society?

"Kingsley?" She questioned in susprise.

Everyone turned in utter shock.  
Tonks moved to Lupin and said something incoherent in his ear.  
They all were at a stand still, no one daring to say a thing.

"Sit down" He told her directly.

She did so and felt a bit nervous as knots began to fill her stomache.  
"So someone going to tell where the hell i am?"

"Your at the Order of the Phoinex"

"It's been re-instated?" she questioned in awe.

"How do you know about it?"

"I read. So anyway Tonks should I?" she replied heatedly.

Tonks nodded grimly.  
She explained what happened one week ago and several of them looked at her in disbelief.

"What makes you so sure?"

"Look i told you what happened and you don't have to believe me if you don't want to. I would much rather finish my paperwork-" Jacqueline got up and started to leave but Tonks stopped her.

"Don't"

Slowly Jacqueline leaned against the wall and complied angrily.  
Tonks dragged her in here and she better defend her.

"Let's say the off chance he was telling the truth how would he know? Him and Lily weren't exactly potions buddies"

"Well if she was pregnant at Hogwarts which is the most probable since she got married when she left that she had a fling and she gave the kid up for adoption"

"Surely someone had to notice her pregancy though"

Remus stood up.  
"I knew Lily and she would never cheat on James I can't even take this into mild thought. It can't possibly be true"

Jacqueline sighed and gave Tonks a look.  
Tonks stood up at stared Remus down.  
"Lupin did you or did you not have her as a student?"

"That has nothing to-"

"Answer me Lupin!" Tonks fired fire corsing through her eyes and turning her hair the color of a brick.

He looked visably shaken by her harsh tone because he paled considerably.

"I did"

"And you really think she would make something like this up?"

"No but-"

"There is no buts"

Lupin looked Tonks in the eye and then glanced quickly at Jacqueline.  
The way he looked at her was as if he was reading her soul it was rather creepy.  
Suddenly he nodded and sat down.

"We will look into it" He desided finally.

McGongall stood and said a few words before dismissing them.  
Jacqueline leaned against the wall as people passed her, none daring to look her in the face.  
"Jacqueline you can go"

She stood next to Tonks and sighed.  
"What else do you need?" she asked quietly.

"Nothing" Tonks told her simply.

Jacqueline got up and sighed heavily.  
This was so far from how she pictured her night going.


	2. No Right Angles

Jacqueline walked home and noticed that the front door was broken open.  
Any sane and self protective person would have assumed not to go in and call the aurors.  
She however thought why call the aurors because she would be basically calling herself.  
So cautiously she entered the building and discovered that no one was their but whoever was was currently looking for something.  
Seeing the paper's scattered across the floor she groaned in anger.  
It had taken her so long to organize that stack of paperwork and it wasn't even field related so what could they possibly looking for? 

She was bewildered when she found nothing missing just most things out of place.  
It was weird why would someone come leave a noticable mess and not take anything?  
What kind of message was she supposed to be getting?  
Then walking into her quant bathroom she saw written in of course blood:  
SPAWN OF EVANS What the hell was that doing on her wall?  
Immediately she called Tonks who was having the same confused expression on her face.

"You can't stay here anymore it's not safe, imagine if you were home..."

"I'll be alright-"

"Um no Linn this isn't a request it's an order"

"Where do you suggest i go?" She laughed back half heartedly.

"Gather your personals and come with me" Tonks told her vagually.

* * *

If she was ten years younger she would have folded her arms, raised her eyebrows and retorted "Seriously"  
but she was used to taking orders and only actually did when she trusted who was giving them.  
So grabbing a few books, photo albums, tooth brush, brush and clothes she followed Tonks clueless to where they were headed.

Tonks lead her into the same house she had been to last time for the whole Evans scandel.  
She herself had trouble believing it but she knew that Jacqueline wouldn't lie about something like that.  
Besides the damage done to her apartment solved that question because Jacqueline was on duty with her the whole time.  
Jacqueline looked impassive but she had always been able to hide her emotions well, even when she didn't need to.  
Though their was a certain broken beauty to Jacqueline Tonks thought.  
Because she knew very little about her past but knew that she was tougher than she looked.  
Making it through the pre-training with flying colors proved that, no one not even Moody had done that.

She directed her into her new room which was Sirius Black's old one.  
It had obviously been shrank by magic by the creases in the walls though the room was still plain.  
Tonks smiled at an artifact on the wall and saw Jacqueline noticed too.  
Jacqueline couldn't keep back her laughter as she saw a Gryffindor flag glued to the wall in the mess of the depressing black wall color.  
He obviously wanted to make a statement of this and clearly made it by the scratches and burns around it.  
Appearently their attempts to remove the flag had failed because it still stayed unharmed and as prominant as ever.

The bed looked shabby and old but Jacqueline didn't seem to mind because she dropped her bag on bed and layed down on it comfortably.  
Tonks wondered how she got the scar on her neck that traveled all the way down to her shoulder but she never asked.  
It had been before she had meet her 4 years previous but then it wasn't new then either.  
If anything it added more mystery to her younger co-worker and she wondered faintly why Lupin didn't trust her completely.  
She was a dedicated worker and was a good person but she often kept to herself.  
Tonks decided that she would let her get comfortable while she went downstairs and checked on dinner.

* * *

Molly was by the stove cooking as per usual, Fred and George were the only occupants at the table and they were fast asleep on the table.  
Tonks walked over to Molly carefully trying not to bump into anything.  
"What happened to them?"

"They came in twenty minutes ago for food and fell asleep fifteen minutes ago" she laughed softly.  
"I told them they work too hard-"

"I know but no one listens to you" Tonks smiled earnestly.

Molly sighed and poured the content of the pot to the plate.  
"So who did you bring here?"

"Jacqueline you saw her the other night"

"I don't know where but i think i have seen her before"Molly said attempting to remember but giving up.

"Well she went to school in the same years as these two and actually i think she may have been a year or two behind Charlie"

Mrs. Weasley looked as though she almost remembered but then lost her train of thought.  
"I think...i don't know what house was she in?"

"I think she was in-" Tonks was cut off by Remus storming in.

"YOU TOOK HER IN?! YOU REALIZE WHOEVER IS AFTER HER WILL HAVE FOLLOWED HER!"

"Kindly lower your voice she is up stairs and probably heard that"

"I don't care! You have endangered us"  
Remus ranted running a hand threw his hair.

Fred and George slept threw this yelling but Jacqueline stood outside the kitchen and heard every word.

"Do you want them to kill her?"

"It's not our problem" he replied simply.

Tonks was livid how could he be so unfeeling?  
She was about to respond when she heard the front door shut.

"Is anyone else in the house?" she demanded of Molly.

"Not that I know of"

"Shit!" Tonks swore rushing out of the house.


	3. Everything is Alright

You know the situations where their is no one to blame but yourself?  
The ones you should have seen comming but you where to blinded by your emotions to?  
Tied to a metal chair, gagged and beaten this really was not one of those situations.  
The instance she left the order headquarters she was ambushed.  
Even before she could blink she was tied up and taken. 

True to her street days she never let them see how much pain she was in.  
True to her orphan roots she didn't trust any of them.  
True to her auror commitment she stayed strong.  
True to her self she never said a word.

They beat her and tried to break her the first day.  
The second they got inventive and used more creative ways to hurt her.  
Then the thrid day they started interigating her and when they got no response they just increased the pain.  
It was almost unbearable but she firmly believed that this was one of those moments she would have to be mind over matter.

Any weakness was not shown by her and by then end she was hardly breathing from the pain.  
But she never gave in.  
Out of all the things that if she was desperate she would do that wasn't one of them.

* * *

On the fifth day in the mildew filled dungeon I kneeled on the floor, hands handcuffed behind her and heard someone come in.

Someone she knew wasn't here just to beat her.  
Severus Snape.  
"Did you say anything?"

I shook my head and starred into his black eyes waiting for an answer.  
He worked for Dumbledore and Dumbledore was no fool.  
Their was no way I would die here and I was sure as he was atleast ordered to do something in my favor.  
If not get me out himself.

"You injuried?"

"I can manage" I mouthed knowing he would understand it and then if someone was listening they wouldn't hear.

"Wednesday 4 pm and 5 pm "

I nodded gratefully, he just gave me the shift changes.  
"Thank you" I mouthed towards him as he made no response, became invisable and left.

* * *

"Come on Jacqueline you don't want to tell us anything at all?" Nott sneered tracing my colar bone.

I inwardly grimaced and wished him a nice long and painfull death.  
As I imagined this he began tracing the lines of the bottons on the front of my shirt.  
He began unbottoning trying to get a reaction out of me outside i showed none.  
Inside I was beating him with a huge heavy metal bat and he was begging for mercy.  
It was only two days more until I could excape and I was holding onto it.

"Come on you know you want to" he smirked now unbottoning her shirt.  
"You can say anything at all" He licked my neck cause me to shiver and grimace.  
I quickly turned my face away from him and calmly breathed.

I had enough, using all my strength I lifted myself in the chair so quickly that i kneeded him in the groin.  
Bending over i grabbed his wand with my teeth and put it one hand and managed to use it to untie myself.  
Standing up i healed my ribs so they where only bruised.  
He was kneeling on the floor withering in pain.  
Before he could do anything to stop it I soccer kicked him full on in the face.

"You were too close" I said just loud enough for him to hear as i walked on him and ran out.

Quickly the adreniline took over and I ran fast, as fast as I did when I was on the muggle track team.  
It came back to me now, the thrill and rush of running.  
The forrest that surrounding where I was being kept was soon becoming larger and larger until I hit a spring of water.  
I sat on a rock and buttoned my shirt up.  
Splashing water on my face I breathed deeply and knew i was well from the non apparating zone.

Sitting in silence for a brief moment I closed my eyes trying to focus and apparated.  
Madame Promfrey jumped when (20 minutes later) I limpted in.  
"Ms...Jacqueline!" she exclaimed rushing towards me as I fell.

"Just-get-me-a-bed-please" I muttered drifting in and out of conciousness.

"Sure dear oh dear your pale and you have blood all over you!" she muttered in sadness.

"Get-Dumbledore-" I told her before falling into a deep sleep.


	4. So Says I

I rolled my eyes as Madame Promfrey fussed over me needlessly.  
After two days in the Hogwarts hospital wing I think I'm perfectly fine again but I wouldn't really but any energy into convincing her of that.  
She was ranting over something or another when Dumbledore appeared at the door way.  
Standing i looked at him worriedly, though now fully dressed I was no longer a student and therefore had no right to use the hospital wing for injuries.

I'm sure he is probably wondering why I couldn't just go to St. Mungos but Dumbledore being Dumbledore would probably already know.  
It was kind of weird how he knew already, even after I mastered occlumency in 6th year.  
Then again their were many things about my old proffesor I would never understand or want to.  
He strolled over to my bed and nodded at Madame Promfrey to leave us.

"Ms. Levens are you aware of your current state of vunerablity?"

I instantly chringed at my foster fathers name and felt offended at what he just asked me as if some how implying I am weak.

"What do you mean sir?" I asked as polietly as I could manage

"The death eaters for reason have targeted you because they fear that knowledge of any offspring of Evans would create another ally for Harry Potter and that's the last thing they want"

"I don't understand why they would bother with me I mean I'm a 2nd year auror and only 6 months ago I was licensed for field work. This isn't his style, wrecking my place and letting me stay alive.  
I'm not unintelligent, I know that they weren't putting heavy security on me otherwise I would still be there.  
Which still leaves the bigger question, why didn't they just kill me when they had the chance?"

Dumbledore stayed quiet long after my speech as he was processing my words.  
It unnerved me slightly, I didn't like being in the dark without a flashlight.  
He breathed in deeply and I noticed the many wrinkles and dark circles under his eyes.  
The war had obviously been harder on him then he let on.

"I believe they have a reason and I think that they want you to find the information for them"

"They want me to find...her child?"

"Yes that would be the most appropriate way to put it"

"What am I supposed to do? I can't just miss work Tonks can only cover for me so long.."

"If you are willing, which I'm sure you are. You are ilegable to join the order of the phoinex"

"I will" I answered immediately without an once of hesitation.

"Very well" He nodded barely above a whisper.

He left me to get the paper work and I stared out the window and thought of what I had just done.  
I knew it was right and I would never break my word but I couldn't help but be unnerved by the prospect of working with Dumbledore to fight the death eaters.  
I knew that I could and probably would die in the process but I didn't care because you can't lose anything if you don't have anything to lose. Crappy pay(check), wrecked apartment (check), out of touch with all old friends (triple check).

As I swore the oath and signed the paper I smirked.  
What did I really have to lose?  
The answer? Nothing at all.

"Now as your first assignment you will be stationed here at Hogwarts"

"Yes sir" I nodded.

"Kingsley will switch you to paper work and insist you stay their for a few more months before they send you into the field."

"Got it"

"Now he will have to say that in his opinon you were not ready for the field yet"

"I am aware it will go on my record and I am willing to take it"

He looked at me and after coming to some sort of conclusion he nodded.  
"Alright you will sleep in the room of requirement. Remus will give you your shudule and Tonks will drop off your things and once a week give you your paper work"

"Okay"

"Welcome to the order, Sadly you won't get the usual introductory meeting"

"Oh well the spirt of it still is the same" I smiled warmly at him. 


	5. Who I am Hates Who I Have Been

Jacqueline sighed longingly into her hands as she headed back to the room of requirement unseen by any student. Not even the staff knew she lived, ate and slepted or was back on Hogwarts grounds.  
It was a bit irritating having to do this but she sighed and plowed on.  
A month in she had already discovered; That she was indeed pregnant the medical reports at St. Mungos backed that but they had no record of child birth.

It was becoming difficult to keep finding reasons not to believe the evans story.  
Her father had died the before she was pregnant and her mother was sick with a muggle illness that would eventually kill her. The thing that puzzled her the most was who the father was.  
James and Lily Potter would live on as the golden marriage example for true love and yet they weren't dating or even probably friends when this happened. So who could have possibly impregantated the mother of the future boy-who-lived?

Putting the pile of her background and history on the table she signed a few sheets for her work and pushed it aside driffting off.  
Her mind then went to the child in question.  
Did Lily Evans get an abortion or were the death eaters right?  
Was her kid out their somewhere?  
It would be horrible if you got the wrong end of that situation.

She slowly fell asleep only to be woken up by continious knocking on the door.  
Groaning she walked to the door and let Remus in.  
"Here and next week you have off"

"Why?" She asked in confusion.

"Christmas" He said in an obvious tone.

"Oh...you don't need anyone to patrol?"

"No all the Hogwarts students are leaving"

"Fine ..." She sighed rubbing her eyes.

"You aren't going anywhere for the hoilday?"

She looked up in susprise and shook her head.  
"I just have a little sister and shes spending it over her friends house"

"Well why don't you come to the burrow? Molly would be delighted to have you and give you a proper introduction"

Jacqueline looked at him oddly.  
"Did Tonks tell you to be nice to me?"

"No she told me If I don't at least invite you she will hex me"

"Tonks" she laughed to herself exhaustedly.

"Alright I will come but tell her if she better not try and set me up again"

"She tried before?"

"I don't want to talk about" she groaned in slight pain.

"That bad?"

"He lowered my IQ"

Remus shook his head and left trying not to release a smile at her response.  
He kept his promise and was polite but their was something familar about her that he couldn't place and that was what scared him more than anything.

Jacqueline sighed and decided to take a shower before heading in.  
It was exhausting, the whole life thing.  
She sighed and got into bed.  
A memory suddenly flashed in her mind.

"Charlie" she giggled quietly as he continued to carry her over his shoulder.

"I'm not putting you down till we get there" he said simply.

"Oh great one would you mind terribly, explaining where we are going?".

"Oh great one? I like the sound of that-" he stopped as she smacked his back.

"Come on how long do I have to be thrown over your shoulder promoting your male mascalinity?"

"Just a bit longer" he smiled.

"Charlieeee"

"Hold on Jackie" he smiled reaching the water.

"You dragged me out of my dorm into the middle of the night for ...?" she questioned now feet on the floor.

"This" he smiled putting her lips on his.

She grinned into his lips as they kissed.  
He was wearing just a plain grey t-shirt and jeans whereas she was in a tank top and short shorts.  
It was 12 o'clock am and she had just gotten to sleep when he picked her up and stole her from her warm and comfy bed.  
How he got in was a mystery to her.

"Jackie i wanted to tell you something" he said suddenly pulling away a serious expression on his face.

"What is it?"

"We've been dating for 7 months correct?"

"Yes"

"You are turning 16 in three months time are you not?"

"Yes Charlie"

"I think it's time i've said this then"

"Said what? How devistatingly attractive i look without any sleep?"

"How i feel"

"About?"

"You"

She blushed slightly but attempted to hide it.  
"What do you mean i know you like me and everythin-"

"I love you"

Jacqueline sighed and closed her eyes tears spilling out of them.  
It shouldn't have ended up this way. 


	6. The Great Escape

Jaqueline finished the remainder of her paper work and saw a picture she had dropped on the floor.  
It was a picture of her and her best friend Lilah with party hats in their seventh year.  
Lilah had her short perfect brown hair down and was smiling brightly.  
She had her arm around her and was laughing at something Lilah had said.  
That was years ago, before Lilah went into Healing and married the irish guy.  
Julie (their mutal friend) said it was a beautifull wedding filled with romance and joy. 

She put the picture away and shook her head.  
Lilah was stupid, giving her heart to some guy and she was always wreckless in that area.  
Jacqueline was smart enough to put on her armore before going into battle.  
Though she didn't need to anymore because anyone interested knew she was off the market and not worth the pursuit. Her heart was broken once and she would never go through that again.

Organizing her papers, she put them in her bag and put it in the closet.  
She looked at her watch and it blinked back the time.  
5:40.  
Yawning she jumped in the shower and picked out some 'nice clothes'.

The whole suit thing sickened her to no end she hated dressing up because it made her think of playing a certain part that completely unlike herself. Putting on a comfortable plum sweater and jeans she brushed her teeth and hair.  
When she finished my tasks she breathed out like a ballon deflates.  
Walking in a slow pace to the edge of Hogwarts grounds she stopped and almost saw them.

A boy twirling a smaller brunette girl around in the slow snow happily.  
It was movie like the way the looked so perfect together.  
She was giggling and beaming happily as he held her tightly much to his own approval.  
Jacqueline herself found a smile on her face.  
After shaking her self slightly she looked back and saw they were gone but they had been for years.

Turning around she shook the ghosts of her memories, shoved her mittoned hands back in her pocket and went on her way. Reaching the border line for Hogwarts she looked back one last time and smiled faintly.  
Remembering that she was once happy and wasn't always so somber.  
The smile faded as quickly as it came on and she walked over the border, not forgetting but trying not remember.  
Landing firmly on the ground she saw a tiny but very tall house held together entirely by magic.  
'This should prove interesting' she thought wearingly stepping forward to the unexpected.

* * *

Mrs. Weasley answered the door warmly, her front covered with food ingrediants.  
"Hello dear would you like to come in?"

"Yes thank you" I replied politely walking into this womans hubble aboad.

Entering the kitchen I saw it was basically empty.  
Lupin and Tonks sat by the edge of the table whereas bangs could be heard from the upper floors.  
I smirked remembering Fred and George Weasley, troublemakers for life.  
They were always my favorite to catch in the act of their misceft because they could always give me an excuse to let them off the hook. Those two were the kids everyone wished they were and admired them for it.  
Giving Mrs. Weasley my coat or rather her taking it off me without asking for it.

"Line you can sit" Tonks winked at me invitingly.

"Oh you're here" Lupin added less than welcomingly.

Tonks kicked him violently under the table and shook her head at him before turning to me.  
"He forgets his manners"

"It's alright, I know why he doesn't trust me" I told her sitting down in the chair in between them.

"Great! Someone knows this idoit won't say it-"

"Are you two dating?" I asked suddenly changing the subject.

Tonks blushed a deep deep red and Lupin avoided my gaze like the plague.  
Needless to say this was true.  
But I couldn't help and wonder why Tonks would tie herself down to someone.  
They may not be married but she only talked of one guy, never saying his name.  
Now I knew who she was talking about and it was tragically sweet.  
The werewolf and the metamorphmagus it would be a great novel.

"Haum" Lupin cleared his throat akwardly.

"Just admit it, the jig is up"  
"Oh I get it Lupin doesn't think it's right"

"No I don't I am too old for her"

"13 years honestly!"

"Eww Tonks don't put it like that"

"See! It sounds bad!" Lupin exclaimed rising in his chair.

"Well then theres only one thing to settle this Lupin" I smiled quietly.

"What?" Tonks spat testily.

"Do you love each other?"

Tonks nodded but Lupin wouldn't look me in the eye which meant one thing.  
He loved her and he didn't want to admit it.  
Up to this point I was under the impression I was in another Order Headquarters (I would like to add)  
So I looked him in the eye and made him face me.

"Why can't you admit you love her?"

"What tells you I do?"

"I can see in your eyes and the fact that you can't look at me"

"Please Jacqueline you for awhile and you have never had a guy" Tonks added truthfully.

"That doesn't mean i've never loved anybody" I sighed looking at the table.

"No it means you just dumped him the minute he said it back" a voice said from the bottom step.

"Charlie?"


	7. The Best Deceptions

Jacqueline gritted her teeth and starred at the floor.  
Not only did Mrs. Weasley stopped her from aparating but she told all the order members to keep an eye on her so she stayed put. There were so many senarios of murdering schemes going of in her head.  
One involved a giant turkey coming in and eating everyone but her.  
Charlie wouldn't stop looking at her or glaring more like.

Never in her life could she remember a time where she had been more uncomfortable.  
Most were attempting to hold long conversations but nothing could break the artic tention that was between Charlie and Jacqueline. Jacqueline absolutely didn't want to talk about it but Charlie was the complete opposite.  
If he was truthful with her he would admit that he still loved her and was immediately drawn to her when he saw her but,  
considering the situation, neither were willing to part with something so emotional as their feelings.

"So Jacqueline how old are you?" Mrs. Weasley questioned bravely.

"21"

"How long have you been an auror?"

"A year"

"I thought you had to have three years training?"

"I only had two"

"Why?"

"Because she advanced quickly enough and didn't need to study" Tonks answered at worp speed.

Jacqueline shot a look at Tonks pleading for her to get her out of this.  
Tonks guestured to Mrs. Weasley and shook her head.

"You owe me" Jacqueline mouthed violently.

"I can't do anything!" She responded pitly.

Chewing her lip angrily she clenched her fist and kept her cool.  
She tried to think she'd been worse situations than this but she couldn't find it in herself to remember one even close.  
People who realized who she was were glaring at her and all other oblivious acomplants of the table could still sense the tention.  
Focusing on not losing her cool she breathed in and out.

"So Jacqueline do you have any siblings?"

"A little sister and brother"

"How old?"

"Around Ron's age"

"Do they go to Hogwarts?"

"No they are muggles"

"Do you still keep in touch?"

"As much as I can"

"Are you muggleborn then?"

"I have no idea, I was in an orphan edge untill I was nine and a muggle family adopted me"

"I see"

Jacqueline cracked her neck and sighed. Round two of questioning complete, one more round still to go.  
Taking a bite of her food she looked up and saw Charlie still glaring at her.  
She had enough, she was going to say something.

"It's been 6 years, I would guess after 5 years the anger would fade and we could atleast be civil Charlie but I guess as usual you can't at least pretend to be polite. Unlike you I have manners, Excuse me Mrs. Weasley the dinner was lovely thank for the guesture but suddenly I'm not feeling so well"

Grabbing her coat she quickly slipped it on rushing out the door.  
Sticking her hands in her pockets she grunted out in anger as she fought the snow to reach the apparation point.  
Charlie stopped her and turned her body towards him.  
She glared at him but flatered slightly when she was caught in his eyes.

"I'm sorry"

"So am I"

She stormed away and realized that unlike him she didn't mean today. 


	8. The Truth

Jacqueline sat on the bed with pictures surrounding her;  
pictures she hidden, pictures she had forgotten and memories she had tried to forget.  
One had Charlie and her kissing him as he raised a mistletoe over their heads.  
It was their first kiss. She was beaming so brightly.

A week ago she got a letter saying that her little brother and sister were now offically adopted.  
Now she was writing to her sister asking how she was and if everything was okay.  
Though she loved her sister she tried to keep her distance from her so she would never have to answer any questions. Like why she ran away from that nice boy who gave her candy or why she stayed away from their step brother at all costs.

She had already checked all know hospitals muggle and magicall alike and in two months nothing had come up about a baby drop off matching Lilys description.  
Then it occured to her that if Lily Evans was going to have a baby without anyone knowing it she would have to give it to a orphan edge.  
Jacqueline figured it was a long shot but she figured to start with one she was familar with.  
The one she herself had attended in her early years of life untill she was adopted at age 7. It was probably a dead end but on christmas eve with no where to go she would rather work then sit and feel sorry for herself.

Grabbing her cloak and wand she sighed and waved her wand at the pictures making them stack neatly and go into a black box under her bed.  
Raising her hood she left the room of requirement and into the quiet empty halls.  
Walking at normal speed she ran into something. Falling to the floor instantly she glared up at the person in question and saw Snape.  
Rolling her eyes she got up and tried to walk away only to have him work along side her.

"I thought you graduated"

"I did"

"Then why may I ask are you here in dead of night?"

"Explain to me how that is any of your buisness"

Snape held her arm and looked her dead in the eye for a few seconds before letting out a a grunt of discontent.  
"I see you have learned Occlumency"

"What can I say ravenclaws are very nifty like that unlike the winny Slitherns you praised"

"Ravenclaws think they know everything I see your disposition hasn't changed in your years away from Hogwarts"

"Either did yours"

"Levine"

"Severus" she retorted cooly continuing her walk to the doors not knowing she dropped a scrap sheet of paper.

Curious to say the least Severus Snape bent over and picked it up.  
Unraveling more than just a spare bit of parchment. His eyes widened and he went after her.  
He bursted out of the main doors breathlessly to find her not in sight.  
Sprinting to the headmasters office without concern for his frantic appearence.

Lily Evans pregnated on Feburary 14th 1976 Child born within late september early August.  
No record of hospital birth of any kind.  
Madame promfrey reports she said nothing of the childs paternity but he was in her year.  
Possible fathers: Remus Lupin, Peter Pettigrew, Frank Longbottom, Sirius Black, Drew Filt,  
Matthew Woderman, Johnathon Leach, Gregory Griffens, Jack O'Ryan,  
Nathanal Zabini, Thomas Bein, Trevor Upchruch, Timmothy Prewett, Ethan Robbins,  
Vincent Malfoy, Gregory Goyle Senior, Fredrick Crabe, Severus Snape (not possible).

Jacqueline unaware of any odd occurence or realization in her old potions master proceeded into her old home.  
She soaked in the place as much as possible trying to adjust to all the new changes and discover memories from her early youth.  
A wide smile appeared on her face as she saw the hand paintings across the walls with the names of the orphan that made them.  
Searching by year she found hers. It was in blue paint (as that was her favorite color at the time) and her hand was so small then.  
Placing her hand over it tears formed in her eyes, tears that she refused to shed and didn't want face.

She loved Charlie and she let it go because she was afraid that he would break up with her.  
It killed her that she had let her step brother get to her by saying that she was trash and that no man would ever want her and if he saw her with 'that boy' again he would tell him how she had (somehow) gotten drunk and had sex with his best friend.  
It was a stupid mistake but one that had allowed him to call her a slut even till that date (which was 6 months) after word.  
Now she knew that she should have just told him the truth and if he loved her the way she knows he did then he would have understood but her being the isolated and detached person she was alienated the only person who ever loved her.

Her hand sliding down the wall her eyes lowered to the ground and she felt cool tears roll down her face.  
Running a hand through her sleek black hair she sighed and wiped her eyes with the back of her hand.  
It was her fault, she should have faced it instead of hiding behind books and papers. In the long run her hard work paid off but that's not why she worked so hard.  
The reason was so she wouldn't be able to feel anything for Charlie and try and accept that he was better off without her.  
Stuffing her hands in her pockets she looked at the fork parting off hallways. Following her feet without thinking about their direction she wondered around until she saw a small desk with a lady's name on cubed card on the front.

The lady's hair was severally greying and thin glasses were perched highly on her pointed nose.  
Her eyes expertly trained on the computer screen infront of her not noticing Jacquelines presence.  
Jacqueline stood akwardly unsure on how to approach her, finally she decided that it was best to approach her directly.

"Excuse me?"

"Yes, hold on one moment" The lady adressed her not peeling her eyes off the screen.

Walking around her desk she froze when she saw who it was.  
The lady's eyes got round and she pulled her into a warm hug.

"Oh I was wondering when I would be seeing you again, you must have so many questions about your parent's"  
"Your poor mother came in here 21 years ago her red hair askew and her belly bulging, such a young girl but she wanted you to have this" she broke off the hug going behind her desk.

Jacqueline was left speechless and confused having no memory of this woman.  
The lady had a golden neckless in her hands that she put in Jacquelines hands.  
She looked at the lady questionally.

"She said nothing but left this and a name. Does the name Severus Snape mean anything to you?"

In her hand was a golden neckless with the words' Lily' incrested in the center.  
Jacquelines hair fell into her face as her eyes were watery and her mouth was open in unablity to think.

"Spawn of Snape" 


	9. Cut Me, Mick

Severus Snape stood palely infront of his old professors desk.  
For 17 years he had mastered the art of feeling nothing but anger and resentment.  
Now he broke it or more his illegitimate daughter did. All the color that his face could poses other than white filled it up as he paced the office. Dumbledore was not their, he was checking the orphan edge to attempt to stop Jacqueline from finding out who his ...spawn was. He was begginning to shake with fear and anticipation.

"Lily why didn't you tell me" he whispered to himself quietly.

Dumbledore suddenly walked through the door behind him.  
Snape pratically had to control himself from jumping him. Dumbledores face was gaunt and he sighed heavily.  
He had a firm grip on Snapes shoulder and looked him in the eye gravely.

"I'm sorry Severus-"

"I have to talk to Levine and stop her from talking" Severus spluttered sprinting uncharistically fast.

"Jacqueline is your daughter" Dumbledore whispered after him mournfully knowing very well that he didn't hear him.

Jacqueline was so passed angry, so passed furious, she was ready to kill.  
It was christmas eve and the snow was falling susprisingly slow and if she wasn't on a mission she would considered trying to catch it.  
Breesing through the front door unannonced she walked passed Mrs. Weasley maybe rudely but she was so passed caring.  
Rushing straight for Remus Lupin she punched as hard as she could in the face.

"YOU KNEW IT! DON'T EVEN PRETEND YOU DIDN'T! AND YOU NEVER SAID ANYTHING! YOU SLIMY !"

"Jacqueline what are you doing?!" Tonks shouted in outrage.

"YOUR BOYFRIEND HATES ME BECAUSE I AM HER DAUGHTER! YOU KNOW THE PERSON I WAS LOOKING FOR"  
"IT WAS ME! YOU KNEW! I KNOW YOU DID! AND YOU LET ME THINK THAT IT WAS SOMETHING I HAD DONE WRONG BUT NO YOU HATE ME BECAUSE YOU HATE THAT MY FATHER WASN'T YOUR BEST FRIEND AND LIKE ME SHE WAS HUMAN AND MADE A MISTAKE!  
YOU FUCKING KNEW SHE WAS PREGNANT AND YOU KNEW IT WAS ME!"

The other 15 occupiants of the table gasped and were too taken aback to move.  
Jacqueline had jets of hatred and anger spewing out of her eyes as she stared down at Remus's form.  
Remus at first was completely susprised (who wouldn't be when he decked in the face with nothing to prepare him) but now held a look of intemidation.

"Look-"

"Don't even talk to me ever again! If you some much as look at me i will wipe the floor with your face and i may be 110 pounds but I can bench 330 pounds!"

Walking to the door she stopped and turned around, tears of anger radiating in her black eyes.  
"You should have told me"

Severus Snape looked every where he possibly could for her.  
He checked her office, her vacant apartment and then he was at a dead end for places to look.  
Her co-workers said she was not in field duty and have no idea of her where abouts.  
Now he was at his last option, her house. A rather robust man with a black handle bar mustache answered the door.

"Yeah?"

"Is Jaqueline Levine here?"

"She hasn't been home in years" he grunted slamming the door but not before Snape could put his foot in it.

"Do you know where she might be?"

"She left here when she was 16 and I have seen or heard from her since shes your problem now" he slammed the door.

Snape raised his eyebrows. Levine sure have an adoring support system.  
He found himself wondering if no one would know where she is because she has no one.  
The thought never crossed his mind as he always associated her in her school days as one of the most popular girls in school.  
It was odd but he could remember that in her seventh and sixth year she suddenly became less in tune with the other class mates.  
Shaking these thoughts away he apparated back to Hogwarts grounds to attempt to foil other places where she could reside.  
If she hadn't have been so nosy this wouldn't have happened.

Remus stood up clutching his mouth and had some ice next to his jaw.  
Tonks, Charlie and Mr. Weasley sat around Remus curiously.  
Mr. Weasley was the first to speak.

"Is she normally-?"

"Never" Tonks replied raising her eyebrows in susprise.

"Then why would she-?" Mr. Weasley cut off seeing the regret on Remus's face.

"I deserved it" Remus breathed out wiping his mouth of the blood.

His eyes were set firmly on the floor and he felt deep remorse.  
She was right, he had known and he had held it against her as if she was at fault when infact she was the victim. Pity formed for this poor girl and he felt horrible.

"What do you mean you deserved it?! She just went off on you!" Tonks exclamied angrily.

"I lied to her and ...I deserved it" Remus answered weakly.

Charlie went over and grabbed his cloak. His mother rushed over to him.

"Charlie where do you think your going!?"

"After her" he said simply walking out the door.

Jacqueline sat at the leaky cauldron drinking back drink after drink.  
Her hair a mess and her eyes puffy from tears of anger that she released hours before.  
She had no friends to turn to, no family and nothing to turn to. So she took something from her father and starting shooting back drink after drink no worrying about the effects.

"Can I buy you a drink?" a voice said from next to her.

"Do I look like I need you to buy me one?" she spat at him loathingly.

"What happened?"

"Leave"

"Is that any way to treat your step brother?"

"You are nothing to me, get your hands off me!"

He didn't listen he continued running his hand along her thigh.  
Grinding her teeth she moved over and sluggishly got up and went to the door.  
She walked as quickly as she could without falling over, he continued trying to keep up.

"Come on Jacqueline you know you want it!" he shouted at her hungrily.

"Leave her alone" a voice called standing infront of Jacqueline.

"What are you going to do about it Weasley?"

"Stop you"

"Fine have my used goods, she wasn't that good anyway" he scouffed unconcernly walking away.

Jacqueline started shaking and crying in Charlies arms.  
"Shhhh I know"

"I wanted to telll yyyou II jjuust-"

"I know, I should have seen it"

"Iii'm sorrry"

"You have nothing to be sorry for, I should have realized what happened."

"I jjust-"

"You don't have to" he said gently holding her tighter. 


	10. Make Out Kids

When the rain is pouring down And my heart is hurting You will always be around This I know for certain no one -alicia keys

Jacqueline awoke to blurred images and in an unfamilar location. Her eyes were unfocused as she tried to realize where she was. The room was filled with boxes and the walls were plain white matching the sheets she was tangled in. She rubbed her eyes and tried to figure out where she was then saw a defining clue.  
Sleeping seemingly exhaustedly on the floor was a red head by the name of Charlie Weasley.

Her eyes watered, he slept on the cold, hard floor and let her sleep on his bed.  
Not wanting to wake him she grabbed her wand and levitated him next to her.  
She leaned over him to put back her wand back on the table but before her arm could return to her side Charlie grabbed it and pulled her into him. The right thing to do would probably to wake him up and let him be aware of what he was doing but she didn't.  
Laying back down she put her arm under her pillow and went back to sleep.

Charlie woke suddenly with a sensation of warmth and comfort and found that he wasn't on the hard wood floor but on his small but comfortable twin bed.  
Wondering how he had gotten here he looked down and saw Jacqueline fast asleep. A smile appeared on his face as he brushed her hair out of her face.  
It had been years since he had last kissed her and he had never quite felt complete without her. He knew what he should do and he did it, as much as it killed him he knew he couldn't take losing her twice. Last time he walked away with enormus regret, this time he wouldn't be so easily swayed and accept the lies she was spinning.  
Meanwhile back at Hogwarts Severus Snape was suffering from exhaustion, stress and high blood pressure.

"Severus I suggest you calm down"

"CALM DOWN?"

"Yes"

"WE DON'T KNOW WHERE SHE IS! THE DEATH EATERS COULD FIND OUT WHERE AND FIND WHERE MY...MY"

"Where your child is?" Dumbledore finished for him in a thoughtfull tone.

"Yes" Snape sighed sitting down in the chair across from Dumbledore.

"Deep breaths Severus" Dumbledore said calmly. He had never seen Snape so unhinged by anything before.

"My thoughts are clouded Albus, I'm not sure what to do"

"We will find her-"

"No what happens when we find her? What happens when I find out who my kid is"  
"You of all people know how much Lily meant to me Albus but I can't...I'm not built to ...love... or care for a kid. I just don't have it in me"

"I think Severus it is possible for you to have it within you but you have closed the part of your life off after Lily"

Snape said nothing but wiped the sleep from his eyes and shook away a yawn.  
He had search all night for the girl and found no sign or clue of her whereabouts.  
Though he was begginning to get this odd feeling in his gut that he didn't recongize.  
Usually with feelings he had a kind of immunity to ones that weren't regret, anger or depression.  
This mysterious feeling fit sort of into the regret catagory but he something was telling him he was missing something.  
But what?

"Jackie" Charlie shook Jacqueline slightly.

"huh? I'm sleeping Boyle, leave my muffin alone!" she muttered frustratedly burrowing into the covers.

"What if I want your muffin?" Charlie whispered into her ear seductively, smiling evily.

"You can't have it!"

"Who can?"

"Charlie your a horses ass" Jacqueline told him not opening her eyes.

"Jackie you awake?"

"No"

"So your dreaming?"

"No"

She rose slowly and squinted around the room again this time she immediately fell back down.  
Groaning she reput her dark hair up and turned to look at him, only inches away from his face.

"I don't wanna get up" she mumbled in a childlike tone.

"Then don't"

They said nothing merely starring at each other curiously.  
Jacqueline spoke first.

"I should leave"

"Yes you should"

"Then why can't I?"

"Because you still love me" 


	11. Breathe In Breathe Out

_"You will never amount to anything"_

_"SHUT UP YOU OLD HAG!" Jacqueline snarled at her foster mother hatefully._

_"Just like your father you are same worthless piece of flesh-"_

_Jacqueline spun around from packing and pinned the smaller woman to the wall._

_"Don't you Ever call him my father. He isn't my blood and I will NEVER be ANYTHING like him"_

_Jacqueline moved past the woman and only stopped once to hug her younger brother and sister. "Whatever you do, get as far away from this place as fast as you can"_

_"Where are you going?"_

_"I'm getting away from...-"she stopped speaking when she saw her DEAR step brother in the door way._

_"All the sentimental memories" she finished knocking him down as she walked briskly out of the old house._

* * *

Charlie had awoken an hour ago and was making breakfast for himself and possibly Jacqueline. She never spoken necessarily in her sleep but the faces she made said she was yelling at someone in her dream. He didn't want to wake her because she looked so tired and worn that he mused she could use a few more hours of sleep. 

Jacqueline however wasn't dreaming of anything good but more taking a trip down memory lane to one favorite detention.

* * *

_Jacqueline was now in detention with the one and only Severus Snape. He was making snide comments under his breath about Ravenclaw as she scrubbed the dungeon floors. She had bruises on her knees and elbows from slipping on the floor and falling hard on the floor. Her were watery and she desperately wanted to go take a shower so she firstly could get the stench of the dungeons out of her skin but also shed the tears of anger that were taunting to spill out of her eyes at this very second._

_The reason she got this detention a mere month away from graduation baffled even her. Her violation was being five minutes late for class._

_FIVE MEASLEY MINUTES. She even had a valid reason and a slip but he ignored both claiming this being down to the wire on the last few weeks she should_

_have no reason to miss class. He even threw in a quip about her breakup with Charlie Wesley to add a little salt to her wound. All of her years she could never understand why he had devolved such a deep hatred for any student outside his house but she was just too beaten up to take this lying down. After a few harsh words he gave her double detention instead of the usual torture, for the past few minutes she started to realize how much her back was hurting._

_Rolling up her sleeve she slipped and fell to the floor roughly and wanted so badly to hit something. Snape of course snarled under his breath the one thing that could provoke her the most at this point._

_"So weak"_

_It was under his breath, barely above a whisper but she heard it and if she had a drop less of self control she would have beaten the hell out of him. She imagined in her mind how it would feel and look if she took him (representing all of her anger towards life)_

_and just beat his head against the potion table until he grew some kind of heart big enough to have sympathy for someone other than himself. Anger filled her like never before and she finished an hour faster then she ever normally would have. When she finished she threw the sponge back at him._

_Just before leaving she added dryly "Wash your hair"_

* * *

Severus Snape sat at his desk, his eyes blood shot and his hair greasier the ends of which settling onto the pores of his face. He had his hand propped under his chin and he was thinking tirelessly trying to think of something, anything he hadn't before but he drew a blank. First he would find her and stop her but what of the child? What would he do once he found the kid? Technically an adult now but would he look for such a person or leave well enough alone? Surely he couldn't attempt to be a paternal like figure or anything of that sort but he maybe could just see the ...person. 

That one memory had haunted him for a very long time for it was the one second he had allowed himself to truly be with his Lily. After she refused to speak to him, then he perceived it as rejection and went in deeper with the death eaters when it was actually her separating herself from her own pregnancy. 7 months after the baby was born she started dating James and tried to put they're baby behind her and move on. Fate however wasn't without irony in this case, if Snape knew exactly who was his prodigy he would be less then perplexed to find her.

* * *

Jacqueline woke suddenly gasping and breathing heavily as she collected her surrounding. Seeing Charlie in the kitchen she let out a sigh of relief and plopped back down on the bed feeling her forehead. Breathing out slowly and carefully she closed her eyes and lay their for a few seconds clearing her thoughts. Charlie left the food on the counter and sat down next to her tucking her hair behind her ear from her face. 

"You okay?" He asked gently.

She couldn't even lie "No I'm not"

He leaned down and hugged her closely "I know"

"I have to leave soon...face the music kind of thing" she sighed wearingly.

"You will at least get some eggs in you, your skinnier then a twig"

"Well I haven't had ice cream in awhile" she smiled weakly.

"Neither have I actually"

"I can see that" she nodded suggestively.

Smirking he stuck his tongue at her and put a shirt on "Where you leaving to?"

"Hell"

"Come on"

"It's as usual, top secret"

"Are you coming back?"

"Do you want me to? There's not a Romanian woman that has caught your fetish quite yet?"

"Oh no see -as you have noticed- I am quite a catch but I explained to them an old girlfriend still holds my hear" He answered dramatically putting a hand over his heart.

"So sad to hear, here I thought I had a chance" She teased knowingly as he picked her up and snogged her a bit before setting her down.

"What about you lassie? No other pompous over grown walrus put a ring on that lovely finger"

"Why yes now that you mention it a very debonair and -how should I put this? - devastingly attractive to boot"

"Oh really?"

"Yes"

"His name please?"

"Oh its Alastor isn't that an adorable name? And our kids can be Al Jr. isn't that just the cutest thing?"

"Cute just an -I don't know- thirty year age difference"

"Remus and Tonks 13 years apart and they are married now I hear it"

Charlie shook his head and gave her some food.

"Cute, so you really have no boyfriend?"

"Nope just me and my work" she yawned finishing her juice and snuggling into her sheets.

"Well I got to go but will see you later" he yawned also grabbing his cloak and a scarf.

She leant up "I will be around tomorrow ...ish, are you only temperately here?"

"At least until the wars over"

"Ah the order, well then its permanent"

"That's not the optimism we are looking for" he smirked kissing her loosely on lips.

"Oh well" she yawned again deepening the kiss.


	12. The Good Times Are Killing Me

Jacqueline apparated onto the border of Hogwarts boundaries and lowered her hood.

She wasn't ready but she never would be so she merely had the intelligence to accept her fate and go into the lions den fully armed. Actually in this case it would the snakes pit and she was going in like Indiana Jones. The man went in carefully and safely into the snakes pit with three fully lit torches and walked out with three burnt torches and

the girl had no shoes. As she walked into the entrance doors she thought of this as she heard silence through out the castle.

Since it was the Christmas holidays few people were still here and even fewer teachers.

Her old converse squeaked as she walked across the newly polished floors. It brought back so many memories of her teenage years here. The shock had worn away enough for her to realize the similarities between herself and her old Potions professor. She had his emotionless facade except for anger and ...she even looked like him but in a good way. Like she had his hair but unlike him she washed it. Even she saw that she had inherited his eyes and tall lankly figure.

Though their were things that were very different about her from him. He judged people on first impression and held grudges to the death. She didn't do that, like Lily she waited to form her opinion on someone until the last piece of information. Jacqueline could accept Severus Snape of creating half of her DNA but it was harder to accept Lily Evans creating the other half. Lily Evans had all O's the minute she started Hogwarts and she graduated top of her class only second to Marlene McKinnon and James Potter in

transfiguration. She was even won a scholarship to join the healers at St. Mungos but she chose to join the order full time until she got pregnant.

Jacqueline was the best in her class at potions, charms, defense against the dark arts and transfiguration. The other subjects she excelled at as well with the expectation of Divination and History of Magic. She wasn't good at remembering dates or pretending to see something that wasn't in the crystal ball. Walking by a trophy case with every years graduating class, she looked for two. The first obviously was the class of 77' the second was her own. In the 77's picture they all were with their friends and making faces at the camera. She spotted Snape in the bottom of the picture looking sullen and out of place.

Lily Evans had James Potter's arm around her shoulder as she made faces at Alice Prewett next to her. Her years picture was far more interesting, made a face at the camera along with her friends around her. She snorted in amusement at her class, what a bunch of misfits.

"What is so amusing?" A cold voice came from her side.

She took a sharp intake of breath and saw Severus Snape behind her. Despite the days of anxious worrying and constant uneasiness Snape had felt were not showing. He looked the same way at her as he did 4 years ago when she was a student. The same condescending curiosity in his tone that he used then was clearly evident now. An anger settled in her stomach, how could he look her in the face? He didn't know she was his kid she knew that for sure but apart of her believed he did and just shunned her for being born.

"What do you want Snape?"

"Whom did you tell?" He questioned with a forceful undertone.

"Remus Lupin already knew"

Snape scowled "Anyone else?"

"No" she responded honestly.

"If you're lying-" He began with a rattle of anger he reserved just for her.

"What are you going to do to me? I would like to hear it in your most condescending tone what you plan to do to me because

I can assure you-" She paused and looked him dead in eye "I've been through worse"

Before he could respond she turned and began walking to Dumbledore's office.

He was almost intimidated by her power to send even the tiniest shiver down his spine in fear. Taking a hold of himself he walked after her and saw the gargoyles close the headmaster's office doors. Quickly saying the password he sped up the stairs but stopped from entering as he heard raised voices.

"Jacqueline you must calm down" Dumbledore whispered but Jacqueline wouldn't back down this time.

"I am perfectly calm! I just don't want you to tell him"

"Think about what you are saying-"

"If he didn't care before that he has a kid why would he bother if it's me? Just let him be oblivious please"

"Jacqueline-"

"No, this is MY call. Professor I have respected you since the moment I entered Hogwarts but you can't possibly understand. I have just gotten used to having no family and now I find out who my birth parents were. One's dead and he hates me. And it's fine because I don't think highly of him either, but how the hell am I supposed to look him in face if he knows I'm his kid?"

"It's not that simple you have no idea how he feels Jacqueline-"

"Yes I do, he hates me and nothing you can say will persuade me to think otherwise. I don't want Snape to know"

"Jacqueline it's too late"

"You didn't tell him because I just saw him and he was clueless."

"Severus can you please join us?" Dumbledore spoke through the door to the man standing behind it.

Jacqueline clenched her eyes shut in pain and walked over to the door to see Snape looking dejected behind the door.

"Of course" she scoffed pushing past him and running down the stairs.

She walked through halls and was knocked on her butt promptly by McGonagall.

Glaring up (as it was a normal reaction) she rubbed her head in irritation (as it banged against the wall on the way down). Her expression softened considerably when she saw it was McGonagall and helped herself up.

"Sorry professor"

"It's quite alright" McGonagall nodded professionally walking away.

Jacqueline leaned against the wall and began sliding down until she sat hugging her knees on the floor.

For a moment she just sat their and then she got up and walked to the owlery. She wrote a letter to Remus telling him give the letter to Tonks. She was done with this spy shit she was going to go back to work, she was going to go back to her flat and live her life. No more would she listen to other peoples orders on how she was going to live her life.

Leaving Hogwarts grounds she took a detour and pet fang. He wined and licked her knees urging her to sit down. Jacqueline did so and sat on the steps leading to Hagrid's house. Fang, enjoying the attention rolled on his back Jacqueline genially laughed as she began rubbing his stomach. Her black hair rippled in the cold wind as the air became free of snow and became slightly warmer.

"Hey old boy how are you?"

Fang swing his head up and licked her face sloppily.

"I take that as you're good" she giggled enjoyably.

She sighed and scratched behind his ears.

"I wish everything wasn't so difficult you of course you don't understand all you do is sleep and eat. I would love to be a dog."

Fang started licking his paws unconcernedly. Jacqueline smiled brightly at this and gave Fang a big hug. He turned and started licking her face. As she pet his head she began remember a specific memory. She almost heard the lake hitting the bank from the distance but the water was frozen over. Then it wasn't though, then it

was spring and she was 16.

"Okay every girl pick your partner and we shall start the chicken fighting!" A tall Ravenclaw boy announced.

Naturally I went over to Charlie and he picked her up in the water "You better win for me!" he teased.

"What if I don't?"

"Then your screwed" he taunted releasing her and letting her fall inches before the waters surface before catching her.

"CHARLIE!" She squealed uncharacteristically.

"Oh alright"

He lowered her to the surface and they got ready. The Ravenclaw spoke again

"Okay boys go under water"

Jacqueline climbed on Charlie shoulders then balanced herself.

"Ready?"

"Ready" Charlie winked back.

"GO!" The Ravenclaw yelled.

Taylor Tompkins came at her first. Jacqueline quickly knocked her aside and moved on to Molly Simmons. Molly was really tall so it was hard to knock her down but she was really weak so it gave Jacqueline the advantage. Leah Johnson though came out of nowhere and knocked her clear into the water. She fell into the water and for just a second observed. There were grindylows far out and the people were still fight above. For a second she just disappeared without a trace, no sounds no anything. Then she started swimming for the surface and examined above the water. They were all laughing and playing still as if that second didn't go by.

Jacqueline became alerted when Fang began barking. She pets him one last time before walking to the Hogwarts boundaries and apparating to the ministry. Lowering her hood she walked through the small crowds of people and gave her wand to the security guard.

"Hey Jaxs how's your holiday going?"

"It would better if I didn't have to come in" Jacqueline lied expertly flashing him a sincere smile.

"Happy holidays!"

"You too Ralph!"

Getting in the surprisingly empty elevator she went to her floor and stopped seeing Umbridge prowling around the auror main office.

Jacqueline having a brain brought her paper work with her and was perfectly ready to take on Umbridge. Cracking her neck and back Jacqueline walked over to Umbridge with all of the self confidence she contained.

"Dolores why are you gracing my office with your presence?"

Umbridge jumped slightly in suspires but quickly regrouped herself giving Jacqueline a truly evil sneer. "Well hello, it's nice of you to grace the office with your own presence with your absence-"

"I cleared it with another auror and I did all the required paper work so that dear Francine could try some field work but as she's been killed

in action under a mission you authorized as a matter of a fact"

"Are you accusing me of-?"

"I'm clearly stating the facts Dolores" Jacqueline told her coolly unlocking her office and shutting the door before Umbridge could get in.

Jacqueline ignored the loathing glares Umbridge gave her a filed the paper work in the cabinet with magic. After she was done she locked the office (knowing Umbridge would undoubtly be back) and went a few cubicles down to hers. It was very tidy, a little too tidy as if someone was looking for something. Knowing who it probably Jacqueline grabbed a certain potion for her drawer a poured it everywhere. Three names came up, Nymphadora Tonks, Delores Umbridge and Rufus Scrimgeour. Now she could comprehend Tonks and Umbridge but what would the Minster of magic be doing looking through her things?


End file.
